The concentration of negative air ions (NAI) is an important index for evaluating air quality. Therefore, purely electrical NAI generators have been developed for indoor air purification. The NAI generated by such devices are different from plant-sourced NAI, which may be more beneficial to health. However, under an ordinary environment, the ability of a plant to release NAI is too weak to achieve a satisfactory NAI concentration.